


Early Start

by fairyfeller



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's probably fair to say he's dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Start

Another early call-out, and Lewis is fighting off a yawn as he examines the body. "What do you think?"  
  
"Too early for anything conclusive," Hathaway replies, "although it's probably fair to say he's dead."  
  
Lewis snorts. "Amazing. You should be a detective with observations like that."  
  
"Comes from having a Cambridge education, sir." There's a hint of a smile on Hathaway's face for a moment before he turns back to the corpse. "No blood anywhere, despite the stab wounds," he adds. "He was moved here."  
  
They'll have to wait for Laura to get more details, but it's a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece I've for this fandom (and hopefully not the last), and any feedback would be lovely.


End file.
